Current technological environments, various services, user device applications and other platforms send queries or surveys to users based on the goals of the questioner and/or in some predetermined scheduled style or manner, for example.
These current query systems are designed to send questions to users uncertain if the user will see, interact with, or answer any of the queries. However, this leads to inefficiencies as queries are often sent without interaction, sent multiple times, and often with little response or questionable accuracy and relevancy. The current inefficient systems not only clog networks with multiple and redundant queries, they also clog the user's equipment such as mobile phones, docking systems like in-dash vehicle displays, voice activated equipment, laptops and smart watches; consume excessive power of the user's varying equipment and the network, consume bandwidth, and make the user disinterested in further queries. These inefficiencies cost both the provider and user.
Therefore, technical improvements and solutions are needed to overcome these technical problems while accommodating the evolving needs of users. The systems and methods of the present invention provide such improvements.